A ninja amongst pirates
by Bowl of troubles
Summary: Naruto is banished after the battle at the valley of the end and ends up joining the straw hats
1. Failed Chapter 1

Naruto was sitting in a cell under the Hokage tower. He was being changed with assault of a noble. Sasuke was still out from when naruto brought him back after the battle at the valley of the end(1). Since Naruto woke up he had been looked up in this cell. There was also seals a lover him some restrained his movement and some cept him from speaking. And that wasn't all anyone was allowed to come visit him these visits were more of beatings then anything But that wasn't the worst part. No the worst part was His so called friends.

Lee and guy had come to tell him to stay youthful but that wasn't helpful hell it was just a pause from the beatings.

Then there was ino who had showed off her clan jutsu. That was bad he still had a migraine.

But the worst was sakura she had come and beat him into the ground and called him terrible names she had broken nearly every bone in his body.

But still that was a blessing in disguise he met Karuma and the two had made deal naruto had free access to his chakra and kurama could feel anything Naruto did according to karuma it's a lot better than just nothing absolute nothingness.

'Oy demon you have visitors,' his guard yelled at him.

The cell door opened up revealing Tsunade and Jiraiya. Tsunade seeing how bad he had been beaten she got to work healing him while Jiraiya removed the seal's.

'Naruto we're sorry but it was either banishment or death so we came up with a plan you will be banished and while you're away me and Jiraiya will take back control from the council this will take approximately four years,' Tsunade told him.

'What why is this happening all I did was a mission you gave me,'Naruto roared.

'That's just it I gave you that mission the Hokage can only give a genin team a mission with approval from the mission board which I didn't have I'm sorry Naruto this is my fault,' Tsunade explained crying.

'listen naruto we set up a deal with a group called baroque works you will be put in their organization as a bodyguard for the second in command named miss all Sunday,' Jiraiya explained.

'this will send you to a place called the grand line it is outside of the element nations passed a sealing bariyer put their by the sage of the six paths himself. Outside the harder the average strength cuts down you would be considered very powerful,' Tsunade added.

Their was a moment of silence as Naruto that about what he had learned until Jiraiya asked if he would go.

'I'll do it,' Naruto said dropping his headband in to Tsunade's lap.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx With Robin 1 day later xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Robin was sitting in her boat eating for her bodyguard in all honesty the bodyguard was more another subordinate the island he was from was the element nations was known for creating unbelievably powaful soldiers apparently their was at least eight known admiral level warriors(2). But this one was just a kid but still.

'Yo this the baroque works ship,' came a call from over the side of the bout it was a blond kid in a bright oring jumpsuit with a huge scroll on his back. The thing that stood out the most was he was standing on the water like it solid ground.

'Uh… yes it is I assume you're my new bodyguard,' Robin asked.

'Yep names Naruto D uzumaki(3) at your service,' he answered climbing up the side of the boat.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx authors note xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hope you like it I've wanted to do this since I started to do this.

1: kakashi got their in time knock sasuke making him fall to his injuries and Naruto passed out.

2: admirals are on par with kages meaning that Tsunade, Jiraiya, Orochimaru, A, mei, onoki and gaara.

3: all uzumaki are D's whale the uchiha & senju are descendants of a god or the sage of the six paths.


	2. Failed Chapter 2

'Speech,'

'Demon speech,'

'Thoughts,'

' DemonThought's,'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx story xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It had been a two week trip to get to Alabasta and a two day trip to Rain Dinner's once they got their miss all Sunday introduced Naruto to all the officer agents.

'So this is the new guy he doesn't look to strong,' Mr 5 said to the group.

'Yeah I bet we can take him,' Miss Valentin added.

'Oh if you're so confident in your abilities how about a little spar to test him,' Miss All Sunday suggested.

'Ok I'm in I would love to show these two what I'm capable of,' Naruto agreed.

'OK let's do this,' miss Valentin said jumping into the air.

'10000 kill o press,' she yelled sending herself crashing into a net of chains. (1)

'This is the uzumaki clan technique called chakra chains it's meant to hold back demon's that way 40000 kilograms,' Naruto explained as the chains wrapped around the women.

'Oy I'm only 30000 kilograms kit,' kurama yelled at him in his head.(2)

'Nose fancy cannon,'Mr five called out the attack sending naruto flying into a wall freeing miss Valentin from the chains.

Out of the smoke two Narutos appeared each holding a spinning blue ball and yelling Rasengan as they smashed it into miss Valentin and Mr 5 taking them out.

'Wow . you . are . strong . are . the . clones . your . devil . fruit . ability,'Mr4 asked.

'What's a devil fruit,'Naruto asked Kurama.

'A special fruit that gives you ability's like control over an element or turn into an animal or like those two something random,' kurama answered.

'Oh ok thanks,' Naruto thaut to kurama.

'No I don't have a devil fruit I use something called chakra,' Naruto responded.

'So why exactly are you here are you taking the possession of Mr 5,' Mr 1 asked.

'No he's an independent contractor that works directly under me,'Miss All Sunday explained.

The Mr 4 and 5 pair as well as Mr 2 didn't understand what she said.

'I'm her bodyguard,' Naruto clarified.

'Oh why didn't she say that she's so slow to slow,' miss merry christmas yelled.

'Well let's continue on with mission assignments shall we,' Miss All Sunday said getting everyone on track.

'OK Mr 1 your on frontier duty (3), Mr 2 you're on scouting(4), Mr 3 you're still on Bounty collection, Mr 4 your on Clean up(5) And Mr5 you get chaos duty (6),' miss All Sunday lestid off.

Once all the Officer agents left miss All Sunday told Naruto to tell her more about chakra.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx authors note xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

1: yeah that scroll Naruto had on his back in the last chapter was all of Minato's and Kushina's jutsu. But he can only use the chakra chains and if he moves they get disrupted and destroyed.

2: he can talk to karuma at all times it also takes one one hundredth of how long it would take with other people

3:so we don't know much about how baroque works so I made up some jobs that the officers have to do. Frontier duty is giving jobs to the frontier agents

4: so we don't know much about how baroque works so I made up some jobs that the officers have to do. Scouting is finding recruits for baroque works

5: so we don't know much about how baroque works so I made up some jobs that the officers have to do clean up is handling the people the unluckys can't handle

6: so we don't know much about how baroque works so I made up some jobs that the officers have to do chaos is making sure that Alabasta


	3. Author's note

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx authors note xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

OK so I keep looking at the one piece storyline and infant fit Naruto Into the alabasta arc but I came up with a solution I'm going to rewrite the story and go in a separate direction naruto is still going to be banished but instead of joining baroque works he will join the straw hats due to a completely new arc I have come up with it should be out by 4/7/17 possibly sooner


End file.
